A wide range of devices, including digital cameras, digital televisions, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital media players, cellular telephones, including so-called “smart phones,” may be configured to capture and/or display digital images. Digital image devices may implement image processing techniques that enhance the appearance of a digital image. Image processing techniques may be implemented using photo-editing applications.
Current techniques for enhancing a digital image include creating a single digital image from a plurality of source images. For example, several source images of a single subject may be combined to create a single image of the subject. Current techniques for combining source images may be less than ideal.